


Daisy's New Year Kiss and Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy's New Year Kiss and Lucky

Clint was protective of his daughter. So he had a right to ask.

Clint asked, "Baby girl, who are you going to kiss for New Years? "

Daisy said, "Its a secret papa."

Clint hope's it isn'ta Shield agent.

At new year eve

Clint kisses Phil and watches Daisy kiss Lucky. 

At least it isn't a Shield agent.

Lucky seems happy. 

He got his first kiss too.

And he seems happy to lick Daisy's face.


End file.
